battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:Article Classification/Nominations
Under Battlefield Wiki:Article Classification, all articles are automatically classed as Standard. To nominate an article for another class, list it below to be voted on. Votes last 1 week. Usual voting regulations apply. Archives How to Nominate *Edit nominations section *Type *Click save *A new sub-section will have appeared, edit this *Add the details where prompted and save Nominations Strike at Karkand What class do you think best suits this article? I think it can become Silver as it's complete, no big errors, no usual vandalism, only not talking about being Gold is for not having BF3's section complete, but could be nonetheless. Why do you think this article meets the standards required? Gold '''0' ''Silver 4 Bronze '''0' ''(Change, add or remove voting classes as appropriate) Vote below by typing *'''Class - Reason - ~~~~', replacing class with whichever class you think best suits the article and reason with your reason. *'Silver''' - Per nomination - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 18:40, October 11, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver''' - Per nom. IMHO, though, it could use more pictures. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:45, October 11, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - Per yuri. Needs more pictures for BF2. Maybe Yuri or DEath could do that? (I mentioned those two because of Yuri's vids and that I vaguely remember DEath doing screenshots of BF2...) - 19:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - Per nomination, although I need to get cracking on the 2142 part. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 20:23, October 11, 2011 (UTC) **'Comment''' - I didn't find much more to add on the BF2142 section I made. Myabe a couple of pics? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 21:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) *WeLag doesn't work very often with BF2. Most of the videos I post are shot in the same playthrough. I mean that I'm not good with getting any pics because the recorder may or may not work. And it usually doesn't, 5/6 times. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:22, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Battlefield 3 What class do you think best suits this article? ''The BF3 page has everything in it, it's complete, well constructed, and one of the most informative pages of the Wiki, good enough to '''not' be considered Standard. To the point it's informative, I find the best classification for it as Gold.'' Why do you think this article meets the standards required? Gold 2 Silver 2 Bronze '''0' ''(Change, add or remove voting classes as appropriate) Vote below by typing *'''Class - Reason - ~~~~', replacing class with whichever class you think best suits the article and reason with your reason. *'Gold''' - As nominator. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 21:16, October 15, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver''' - Only silver. I just don't see it as a gold article yet. It's not finished, and will end up with a complete overhaul come the 25th/28th. - 21:23, October 15, 2011 (UTC) *'Silver' - Per pete. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:31, October 15, 2011 (UTC) *'Gold - '''Battlefield 3 IMO one of the more detailed and cherised and loved articles of this wiki Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) The Cold War The sheer amount of detail, i have to say is tremendous, it's informative, it probably tells you everything about 2142's war. I think this article deserves a silver. Gold '''0' Silver 1 Bronze 0 Silver - As nominator Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:33, October 16, 2011 (UTC)